


Expectations

by dragonspell



Series: Sex Is Nothing to Be Ashamed Of [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Mick Rory, M/M, Omega Leonard Snart, Top Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving in and spending his last heat with Mick, Leonard is left wrestling with the idea of being in a relationship with an alpha and what that might mean for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Sex Is Nothing to Be Ashamed Of](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6706714), taking place a week or so later.

Over the years, supermarkets haven’t changed much for Leonard: the lights always a little too bright, fluorescents making sure that he would be instantly recognizable to any cop that’s ever seen his mug shot; tired beta mothers or omegas either walking like zombies grabbing whatever’s nearest or carefully reading everything; seemingly endless aisles of the same items repackaged again and again to fool you into thinking that they’re different. The moment you step into one, you're surrounded by certain expectations. Back when he had to do the shopping for him and Lisa, he’d dreaded going in them.

The worst part has always been the checkout. It’s gotten a bit easier since Leonard’s not had to depend on his father for the cash, wondering if he’d have enough this time, or if he’d have to decide between the milk or the generic cereal because he couldn’t come home without the whiskey, but the décor has always been lousy.

 _Your Life Will Never Be the Same! A Guide to Living with an Alpha Lover_ a headline proclaims. The stereotypical omega—lithe, beautiful, and inoffensive—smiles at him from a pair of anonymous masculine arms.

 _Learn 10 Easy Ways to Please Your Alpha in Bed!_ Curiously, there never seems to be a column for the other side of that equation. _How to Bring Out Your Lover’s Dominant Side! What Every Omega Needs to Know._ Another apparent omega, this one lounging docilely on a bed.

 _Are Omegas Unhappier without an Alpha?_ asks TIME. There’s a crumpled blond in an empty room on the cover, head buried between a set of bony knees. Leonard sneers. He’s unable to stop his snort of disgust and Mick looks up from the candy display.

“You okay, Len?”

“Peachy,” Leonard replies. If there’s something wrong with him, it’s nothing that he can fix. 

Mick turns back to the candy and grabs a handful to toss onto the belt. “Suppose you’ll tell me eventually.”

Leonard doesn’t think that Mick really means anything by that, but it hits a little too close to home for him to stop the snide, “Probably not.” He steps forward in line to avoid Mick’s furled brow and squashes the need to apologize. He’s done nothing to apologize _for_. Well, not to Mick at any rate, Leonard thinks, rolling the tube of Lifesavers that he’d stolen earlier around in his pocket. Not lately.

Mick pays for his beer and they leave the little bastion of domesticity behind with an automated whoosh as they step out into the chilly January air. Leonard walks ahead, his strides more purposeful than Mick’s and his legs not exactly the accepted standard omega size. His breath puffs little clouds in front of him.

Along the storefronts are more posters, more promises to teach Leonard how to be better at what he is. He passes the half-hidden Alpha club, catching a whiff of manufactured omega scent. _Top Dog_ the sign says, bull mastiff logo underneath. Off to the side is another sign, this one hand-written. _We have omegas!_ Leonard looks back and watches Mick stroll past it. He faces forward again and asks himself roughly what he’d thought that he’d see.

“Hey, Pretty, where you going?” a voice calls and Leonard actually turns to look, his hindbrain reacting before his common sense can tell him not to. His feet take a side-step to the left, half a second away from running. The guy’s calling to a girl crossing the street, jogging to catch up to her.

“I’m telling you,” another voice says stridently, “omegas are meant to submit. They’re born for it.” The store to Leonard’s right has its door open, the owner staring raptly at the screen behind the counter. The Fox News pundit is waving his hands. “How _could_ they be happy without an alpha? They need to know where the boundaries are.” 

“But couldn’t it be possible that—”

“No, absolutely not. N-O. Omegas are like hot-house flowers. They flourish in well-tended, structured environments, but take them out and they wilt.”

“I’m not sure—”

“I’m telling you that’s how it works! Science has proven it! Omegas need structure. Alphas provide that structure. It’s a good system.”

Len tears his eyes off the screen and keeps moving forward. He slams into a solid chest. “Hey, whoa, watch where you’re—” The guy cuts himself off as his hands turn gentle and disgustingly familiar, fingers feeling up Leonard’s arm. “Huh, haven’t seen you around before.” Leonard brings his eyes up to the guy’s face and glares. A fucking alpha. Of course. A hand wanders onto Leonard’s chest.

“Get your hands off of him,” Mick snarls. The other alpha drops his hands.

“Hey, man, didn’t know that he belonged to somebody. Shouldn’t let your omega wander the streets alone, you know? Anybody could—”

It might just be the kind of day that he’s been having or it might be because Leonard’s always half a thought from wanting to do it, but Leonard hauls back and decks the guy, fist knocking him sideways. “Fuck!” the alpha yells, stumbling backward.

“I don’t need you to defend me, Mick,” Leonard snaps.

“Jesus, Lenny,” Mick says, looking between Leonard and the other alpha. “What the fuck has gotten into you?”

“ _Nothing_.” There’s nothing wrong with him. This is how he’s _always_ been. He’s somehow made it forty some odd years without an alpha in his life and he’s done just fine for himself. Why the _fuck_ would he need one now?

“You fucking _bitch_.” The alpha cradles his cheek and spits blood onto the sidewalk. His other hand clenches into a fist and Mick surges forward. _Christ_ , Leonard thinks, and puts himself between Mick and the alpha.

“You’d better go put ice on that,” Leonard says calmly, switching the whatever it is inside him to the full ‘on’ position. It stops the guy cold and Leonard knows that he’s scored a direct hit. “And forget that you ever saw me.”

The alpha’s fist relaxes as his eyes turn glassy. “Yeah?” he asks, smiling stupidly. “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Leonard replies. Somehow, he manages to summon a weak smile of his own. “I would. And the next time you meet an omega, try _not_ putting your filthy hands all over them.”

“Okay.” He strides past Leonard and Mick without even a backwards glance. 

Behind Leonard, Mick is still bristling. “I could have handled that,” Mick growls. “It’s creepy when you use that Jedi mind-trick crap.”

Leonard glares over his shoulder. “I already told you, I don’t need you to take care of me.” He stalks forward, determined to put as much distance between himself and this shitshow as possible. At least in the apartment, there’s no fucking _opinions_ on what an omega should be unless he wants there to be.

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t need anybody,” Mick grumbles to himself. “Fucking got it.” Leonard ignores the dig and keeps on walking.

Lisa’s out when they let themselves in, which suits Leonard just fine. He’s aware that his face is resembling a thundercloud right now and he doesn’t need Lisa’s perceptive little insights into his psyche. He flops down on the couch and grabs the remote.

“I can’t live without you, Lorenzo! Please don’t lea—”

“—was seen today walking arm-in-arm with a mystery omega. Sources say that they were hot and heavy as they—”

“If you ask me, we should go back to when omegas weren’t allowed to leave the house without an escort. Life was simpler then—”

Leonard growls and punches in the numbers for the damn animal channel. “—the alpha male—” He hits the power button and tosses the remote back on the table.

Mick sits down next to him, beer in hand, and looks at the blank screen. He nods and takes a drink. “This one’s my favorite channel.” 

“It’s the only thing worth watching,” Leonard replies. Mick’s half a cushion away from him but Leonard thinks that he can feel the heat coming off of Mick’s body. Mick’s always such a furnace, radiating warmth no matter what he’s doing. There’s a faint hint of alpha pheromone, too, just enough to make Leonard’s body hum pleasantly in response. _Mate_ , his instincts say.

It pisses him off.

Mick’s beer clatters on the table as Mick sets it down. His hand hovers above Leonard’s thigh like he wants to touch but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to. That pisses Leonard off, too. Mick sighs and puts his hand back in his own lap. They sit in silence for awhile, but if Mick’s waiting for Leonard to crack, he should already know that Leonard can put a glacier to shame. “You want to share what’s been bugging you all day?” Mick finally asks.

“No,” Leonard says flatly.

“Okay.” Mick picks his beer back up and takes a long swig. “You don’t have to tell me, Len. Just not like you to not want to.”

Yes. Because Leonard is a helpless little omega that needs to bring all of his problems to his big strong alpha to solve. “I don’t need to share everything,” Leonard tells the TV. “I don’t need to share _anything_.”

“No,” Mick says. He takes another drink and then gets to his feet to step out around the table and heads for the door. 

Leonard frowns. “Where are you going?” he asks. Whenever Mick buys beer, he usually stays put for at least a few hours.

“Elsewhere,” Mick replies and downs the last of his beer before he sets it beside the door and leaves. The door slams behind him like an exclamation point.

Jesus Christ. Leonard swings his legs over the back of the couch and takes up the space that Mick had previously been using. Whatever. Let Mick go pout. Leonard is _not_ obligated to fill Mick in on every part of his life. Just because Leonard has let Mick stick his dick inside of him, it doesn’t mean a damn thing. 

…The fact that he’s not even mad at Mick for leaving is a pretty shitty revelation, because it also brings the knowledge that he’s mad at himself for driving Mick off. 

Forget being a piss-poor omega. Leonard’s an awful partner.

Lover.

That’s what he and Mick are now, right? That’s what Leonard decided in the midst of his heat just a week or so ago and now they’re here doing this thing. Whatever the fuck it is.

 _Never decide anything during a heat._ That’s what all the experts recommend, what sex-ed teaches, what common fucking sense dictates. It just leads to a screwed up mess. What the hell had Leonard been thinking?

This morning, just like every morning since he’d finally woken up with a clear head and no fire running through his veins, he’d stood in the bathroom, staring at the box of suppressants that he’d bought before he’d wound up in prison. And just like before, he’d hesitated. This is the first damn time he’s ever thought twice about taking a suppressant. 

The first damn time he’s walked away from one.

He wants to ask Mick what Mick thinks about that, but so far, he hasn’t had the courage. Would Mick think that it’s natural for him to go off of them? That it’s “right”? Would he want Leonard to be back on them in order to have a clear head? Or would he not give a flying fuck in his typical Mick Rory way?

Probably the last one. Mick won’t care as long as Leonard’s fine and can still do what he needs to.

Thing is, Leonard’s not all that sure that he is fine. Physically, he feels great, better than normal even, and he’s willing to bet that it has something to do with the whole alpha/omega thing for some fucked up reason. It’s mentally that Leonard’s been falling apart. He keeps finding his mind straying to Mick, wondering what he’s up to, how he’s feeling, _if he wants to stand as close to Leonard as Leonard does to him._ There’s been times already that Leonard’s found himself next to Mick without any previous thought about putting himself there. 

It’s annoying at best. Mildly terrifying more aptly, if only because of how damn _content_ Leonard feels to be next to Mick. It’s the pheromones, he knows, the scents having intertwined during the heat and now the receptors are flaring up trying to goad him into staying as close as possible to the father of his potential child.

Leonard rubs a hand against his flat stomach. There’s another thing that he’s not sure about. Leonard doesn’t think that he is—they said that you’d know if you were—but the possibility scares him shitless.  
He knows next to nothing about fatherhood, only that his role model had been a piece of shit. A role model in how _not_ to act, Leonard supposes.

He wonders how Mick feels about that, too.

Since the heat, he and Mick haven’t been necessarily “intimate”. They’ve been sleeping in the same bed, limbs tangled together because the instincts that are driving Leonard are surely driving Mick too. Beyond that, however, the touching between them has been minimal. Mick had kissed him in the morning once, rolled over and pressed his lips against Leonard’s in a lazy greeting, his arms around Leonard, and Leonard had frozen, wondering if Mick was going to turn into the stereotypical alpha and push for more. It had been the day after Leonard’s heat had subsided and all the things that Leonard had been ignoring had come rushing back all at once until his mind was a sea of jumbled questions.

Would Mick stop if Leonard asked him to or would Leonard have to force the issue? Did Leonard want this? Were they officially together or did that come later? Did this have any obligations? How would Mick respond if Leonard were to kiss him back?

Mick had pulled away from the kiss and smiled half-heartedly at Leonard. Leonard’d had no idea what the look had meant, only that afterward, Mick was rolling away and asking Leonard what he wanted for breakfast.

It had been the last time that Mick had kissed Leonard, even though Leonard’s caught him looking a time or two like he wants to do it again.

Leonard wants him to do it again. Leonard wants to do it to him.

That scares him too. How many kisses would it be until Leonard lost his mind? Until he became just another omega? Until he became one of those empty vessels that grace the covers of magazines and fill the screens of TVs, wanting the world to project their lust upon them? Is that something that happens?

Leonard groans and rolls to his feet. He needs to do something. Get out of his head. 

He needs Mick.

* * *

Leonard stares up at the ceiling of the bedroom, trying hard not to think about anything at all. On the kitchen table, there are blue prints for the 1st National on Howardson but Leonard had only been able to glance through them before he’d felt his mind starting to wander. He’d started scrounging through the kitchen, looking for the sugar and that had been the end of his planning session.

“There’s cookies in the kitchen,” Mick rumbles from the doorway. Leonard’s heart gives a pathetic little jump at the sound of his voice, but the rest of him stays in place. He knew that Mick was there. He could smell him.

“I made them,” Leonard says. Two double batches, to be precise. Chocolate chip and peanut butter. He’d wanted to do some coconut because Lisa loved coconut but apparently they were out. Fancy that, the kitchen of three criminals not being fully stocked.

“They’re pretty good.” Leonard turns his head and watches Mick slide the rest of a cookie into his mouth.

“Thanks.” Cookie gone, Mick stands in the doorway, fingers drumming against the door jamb. It hits Leonard that Mick’s unsure of his welcome. Leonard’s made that happen. With a sigh, Leonard waves Mick over, his hand gesturing in the air before patting the bed beside him. Mick slips inside at the invitation, quietly moving onto the bed. He keeps a few inches of space between them.

“Ya still mad?” Mick asks.

“No.” Leonard rolls onto his side and presses his nose against Mick’s chest. Mick smells like smoke and oil, same as always, with a sweet scent underneath that Leonard recognizes as Mick’s core scent. The hint of alpha pheromone eases the tension in his shoulders and Leonard feels himself relaxing bit by bit. 

Mick’s heartbeat thumps loud and steady as his arms hesitantly wrap around Leonard. Leonard shifts closer, and Mick’s confidence in the situation grows. He rubs his cheek against Leonard’s head, face turning to catch Leonard’s scent, and heaves a sigh as he sags against the bed. Curled together, they lie in silence as the minutes tick away.

Leonard thinks that he should probably apologize for earlier, but he doesn’t really know how. He leans away to look at Mick and finds Mick looking back at him, eyes dropping down to Leonard’s lips and back up. They’ve been here before. It’s getting old. Leonard moves back into Mick’s space and a few of his questions resolve themselves as he presses his lips to Mick’s. Mick inhales sharply, then angles his head to better align them, his lips moving against Leonard’s, soft and sweet and about damn perfect. It’s what Leonard’s been craving without being aware of it, jonesing for Mick’s particular brand of sweetness like a drug addict—not because Mick’s an alpha and Leonard’s an omega, but because Leonard likes kissing Mick. It’s just that simple. Continuing to take the lead, Leonard’s hand slides over Mick’s jaw, fingers pressing against rough stubble as he moves to deepen the kiss, tongue flicking out to encourage Mick to open his mouth. With a groan, Mick gives in to Leonard’s gentle coaxing. Leonard slides over top of Mick, elbow bracing against the bed.

Mick’s hands glide over Leonard’s head and down his neck, then back up, cradling Leonard like something precious. This feels right, Leonard thinks. It feels good. It might be their fucked-up chemistry, but he can’t deny that he wants it—craves it even. He likes being this close to Mick, likes having Mick under him, likes having Mick respond to him like a well-tuned motor. He feels powerful, wanted.

Leonard slides a leg over Mick to straddle him, rocking himself back against Mick’s hardening cock. Mick bites his lip, looking like a wet dream, and smoothes his hands down Leonard’s back, fingers dragging on the fabric Leonard’s shirt. As before, he’s content to let Leonard be in control and Leonard doesn’t know how he could have missed the fact that he’s wanted this man for a long time, possibly since he was 14 years old. “I’m not just an omega,” Leonard says quietly. He needs Mick to know, needs him to understand. There are certain things that Leonard just can’t be.

Mick barks a laugh. “Lenny, you’re not ‘just’ anything.” He flattens his palms against Leonard’s thighs. “You’re more complicated than a Central City bus schedule. And twice as frustrating sometimes.”

“I’m serious, Mick.” Leonard grips Mick’s wrists and holds him in place. “I’ll never be a typical omega.”

Mick stares up at him, eyes dark. “Never wanted you to be. I just want you to be Lenny.” Leonard searches Mick’s face, looking for any scrap of a lie and finds nothing but Mick’s blunt honesty. Mick will tell you the honest truth whether you want to hear it or not, cut through all of the bullshit that he has no use for. Leonard’s always admired him for that. Hell of a trait for a criminal to have, but a great one for a partner. “Thought you didn’t want this,” Mick admits. His thumbs push twin circles into Leonard’s thighs. “That maybe you’ve been regretting spending your heat with me.”

Leonard blinks, startled by the admission, then leans down and kisses Mick softly. “I don’t regret it,” he says quietly. Of the various things that he’s done in his life, choosing to open that door for Mick isn’t something that he can regret. He can see how Mick might have gotten that impression, however. Leonard’s hardly been welcoming. Emboldened, Mick’s fingers skitter up to the hem of Leonard’s shirt, flirting with the idea of slipping underneath. Leonard catches them and pulls them upward, taking his shirt along too. “I…” Leonard doesn’t know how to phrase what he wants to say. Doesn’t know if he’d even be able to get his mouth to form the words. He settles for relearning how to breathe as he drags Mick’s hands over his stomach and up to his chest.

Mick takes a shaky breath, like touching Leonard’s bare skin is nearly too much for him, and spreads his fingers to see how much area they can cover. Together, his hands spread across the entirety of Leonard’s chest and then some. “You don’t have to be anything that you’re not, Len,” he whispers. Leonard stares down at him, heart thumping in his chest. “This, this is just another part of you. If you want it to be.” 

“I want it,” Leonard says, his voice threatening to crack. He pushes Mick’s shirt up to equal his and reacquaints his eyes with the beauty that is Mick’s bare chest. He spreads his hands along Mick’s skin and then bends down to presses a kiss against Mick’s throat. “I want you.” Mick angles his head away, baring his throat, and Leonard rewards him with another kiss. He makes his way downward, lips grazing Mick’s skin, traveling over the burn scars and ridged skin to the rough line of fur that disappears into Mick’s pants. Each additional inch is like a returned memory, flashes of last week playing through Leonard’s head to mix in with the present. Mick’s stomach contracts sharply when Leonard kisses his lower stomach, leaving a small bit of space between skin and waistband. Leonard swirls his tongue into the gap and pulls at Mick’s jeans, needing more. The button snaps apart and Mick rolls his hips upward, encouraging Leonard to continue. A moan rumbles through Mick’s throat as his hands trace small, undemanding circles on Leonard’s shoulders. Leonard noses down the zipper of Mick’s pants, hands pulling at each flap until he reaches the top of Mick’s cock. 

This is new territory. Before, they’d never made it this far; Leonard’s heat had always called him away too soon. Now, though, he gets to take his time. He presses a kiss to the base and rides out Mick’s involuntary upwards jerk, drags his lips over the shaft, opens his mouth around it and wets the skin with his tongue.

“ _Len_ ,” Mick groans. He rumbles a few more words, their meaning lost in the growl, but Leonard takes it as his cue to continue. He frees Mick’s cock from the confines of his jeans.

Leonard moves his mouth over each inch of Mick’s cock, lips and tongue looking to cover every bit of it. Mick’s hands spastically open and close on Leonard’s shoulders, Mick’s fists grabbing sections of Leonard’s shirt and then releasing to repeat the motion. Leonard glances upward. Mick’s head is turned to the side, his teeth sunk into his lower lip, his neck muscles straining as Mick fights to keep himself in check.

Mick is beautiful like this and Leonard feels not unlike a god.

Leonard wants to see more. He runs his tongue under the frenulum and feathers small licks across the head. Mick jerks underneath him, hips rolling into a small, helpless rhythm. Slowly, Leonard widens his mouth and lowers it over the head of Mick’s cock. When he glances up at Mick again, Mick is looking right back at him, his lips parted as he pants. Mick growls, “So fucking beautiful,” and caresses Leonard’s cheek with his fingers. Leonard swallows his cock. “ _Fuck_.”

Leonard bobs his head, eyes closed, focused on the task at hand. Mick mutters more words, most lost in the guttural grunt his voice degenerates into. Leonard delves his hands into Mick’s jeans, fingers sliding under Mick’s balls. He rolls them, listening to the new pitch in Mick’s tone, the slight edge his pleased hum has gained. The denim pulls tight as Leonard dares to explore farther, the zipper grating against Leonard’s wrist. 

Mick swears and arches up. He shoves his pants down to his knees and drops back to the bed, wiggling as he tries to kick the restricting fabric off his legs. Onboard with the plan, Leonard helps Mick shed the jeans, tugging at his boots and tossing them off the bed. When he’s naked from the shoulders down, Mick wiggles back into position and spreads his legs, giving Leonard access to whatever he pleases.

It’s Leonard’s turn to groan. Leonard buries his face in the join of Mick’s thigh and struggles to contain himself. It’s a hard battle. Mick’s alpha scent is in his nose, thrumming through his veins, telling him to fuck and be fucked, and here Mick is practically offering himself to Leonard. Putting himself on display. “Fuck…” It’s too damn much.

“You okay, Lenny?” 

“Yeah,” Leonard replies, voice muffled against Mick’s skin. He lifts his head. “Yeah, I’m great.” Mick’s dick is hard against Mick’s stomach, wet and already leaking, anticipating the return of Leonard’s touch. “Awesome,” Leonard mutters. “Fantastic. Fucking _splendiferous_.” He resumes his worship of Mick’s cock, starting back at the base and working his way up again, cutting off the chuckle that Mick had started to voice.

This is an alpha in front of him. An alpha letting him do whatever he likes, however he likes. Leonard wonders if he could get off to that thought alone. He spreads his hands along Mick’s thighs, digging into the heated skin, and holds Mick open as he slides his mouth downward. The bed creaks as Leonard flicks his tongue over Mick’s balls. Mick’s fists have closed on two rungs of the headboard, his triceps tightening. Leonard sucks at each testicle, pulling it into his mouth and releasing it. The bed protests again. 

Leonard lets his hands wander, fingers pressing under Mick’s balls, thumbs moving close to his ass. He grazes the hole of Mick’s ass and darts his gaze upward, looking for Mick’s response. Mick only sighs and lifts his legs a little higher. Leonard’s heart pounds. Is this allowed? This hadn’t been covered in sex ed, never graces any magazine’s glossy pages, but how much of life ever does? Leonard firms his touch, thumb pressing slightly inward to make his intent clear. Mick says nothing. “This…” Leonard starts. He reconsiders. “Is this okay, Mick?” He needs to know.

Mick’s eyes flutter open, his head lifting to look down the bed. “You want to fuck me, Lenny?” he asks, his voice rough as gravel. Leonard’s entire body surges forward at the suggestion and Mick chuckles. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Leonard breathes. Yes, he’d very much like to fuck Mick, like to shove into him until they both are hot and sweaty and covered in come. It’s all he can think about now, mind stuck on how Mick would feel writhing underneath him, around him.

A tube of lube smacks into Leonard’s chest. Mick grins. “Well get to it, then.”

It’s a little ridiculous, but Leonard’s hand trembles when he picks up the lube and unsnaps the cap. His mind is spinning in circles trying to figure out how he moved from worrying about turning into the quintessential submissive omega to having an alpha asking to be fucked spread out in front of him. Leonard’s not sure how it happened, but he knows that it comes down to Mick. It always comes down to Mick for him. 

Mick’s fingers glide over Leonard’s stomach. They brush against the base of Leonard’s dick then move back up, Mick’s palms flattening over Leonard’s skin. “Yeah, Lenny,” Mick hums. His tongue flicks out, wetting his lips, and his hand moves to Leonard’s nipple, playing with the bud while Leonard slicks himself. Fucking distracting. Leonard’s going to come before he even gets a chance to get inside.

Hell, he’s going to come before he even gets a finger in Mick at this rate.

Mick sucks in a harsh breath when Leonard slides his index finger in, releasing it slowly as Leonard twists. “How’s that?” Leonard asks.

“Feels good,” Mick tells him. “Keep going.” Leonard nods and slips another finger inside. Mick takes it just as easily as the first, his ass stretching around the intrusion. Leonard crooks his fingers upward, rubbing along Mick’s inner wall for his prostate and Mick’s entire lower body leaves the bed. “That’s it, huh?” Mick asks, voice shaky. Leonard caresses the spot again and Mick’s thighs tremble. “ _Christ_ , Lenny. Does it feel like that for you?”

“Like the grand finale on the Fourth of July,” Leonard says. “How does it normally feel for you?” Leonard wonders how many other men have been able to see Mick like this. A flash of jealousy squeezes his heart before he shakes it off. Mick’s here with him now. That’s what matters.

Mick eases himself back onto the bed and huffs a laugh. “Normally doesn’t feel like anything,” he tells Leonard. “’Cause I ain’t ever done this before.”

Leonard freezes. “What?” 

Mick grins at the ceiling. “You’re my first, Len. That’s kind of funny.”

“Why is that funny?” Leonard pulls his fingers free, ignoring Mick’s groan of protest.

“Pretty sure I was your first alpha.” Mick shrugs. “So it fits that you’re the first one to fuck me. Like we’re equal, maybe?” He pushes himself up onto his elbows. “Fuck, Len, I don’t know. You’re the only guy I’ve ever wanted to fuck me. That’s all I mean.”

Leonard swallows. “You want me to fuck you. Have wanted.”

Mick raises an eyebrow like Leonard’s being a little obtuse, and maybe he is, though Leonard submits that it’s not his fault. Mick’s lobbing curveballs like they’re the only pitch he’s got and he’s trying for a shutout. “Could be wrong, but I’m thinking that’s why you’re between my legs, Len.”

“I’m an omega,” Leonard says. The sentence comes out like it’s self-explanatory, but as Leonard thinks about it, he’s not sure that it explains anything. He’s not even sure he knows what the term means anymore. All his life he’s grown up with it having certain connotations but lately, it’s turned into something that he never even suspected that it could.

“Yep.” Mick drops his eyes to where his legs are still spread, knees bent. It’s obvious that he doesn’t feel that Leonard's ‘omega’ label is much of a restriction. “You gonna fuck me or I gotta do it to myself?”

Oh, Leonard thinks, they’re going to have to come back and revisit that idea. He wants to see Mick working a dildo into his ass while Leonard sits back and enjoys the view. “As much as both of us might enjoy that…” Leonard scoots into position, lifting Mick’s legs over his own as moves closer. He grips his cock and lines it up, then pauses. “Don’t tense up,” he advises. Mick rolls his eyes skyward and knocks a knee against Leonard’s side.

“I’m dying of old age waiting for you, Len.”

Leonard nods. He shoves his inexplicable nervousness away and slowly pushes inside. Mick, tight and warm, closes around him, inch by inch, and Leonard shudders. Below him, Mick takes a few measured breaths and licks his lips again. His hands are firm on Leonard’s sides, pulling him closer, and Leonard gives in to their urging, sliding forward until he’s fully inside of Mick, hips tight against Mick’s. He exhales shakily.

Leonard rocks himself against Mick, a tiny thrust, and studies how Mick’s mouth opens, how his brow furls and relaxes. Then he goes again. 

He works himself into a rhythm, each thrust a little longer, a little harder than the last, and Mick takes it all. Soft groans and quick pants form into a pattern of their own, and it isn’t long before Leonard’s burying his face against Mick’s neck, lost in the sensation. Alpha pheromones, thick and intoxicating, cocoon him in a haze of contented pleasure. Every instinct that he has is telling him that this is right, that this is good, and Leonard's heart agrees. This is where he _wants_ to be. To hell with everything else. Mick’s hands slide through the sweat forming on Leonard’s skin and grip him tightly, holding him against Mick’s muscled body. Leonard fumbles between them and grips Mick’s hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

Mick groans low and long, his body already starting to seize in orgasm. Leonard bites Mick’s shoulder, worrying the skin with his teeth and reaches for his own climax. He pumps into Mick harder, faster, until he feels himself tighten. His rhythm stutters and he comes, slamming into Mick one last time, his body racked in a shudder. His toes curl.

Leonard pants, slowly coming down from the high of orgasm, and lazily thrusts to draw out the pleasure. Underneath of him, Mick is still shaking, though less intensely than before, and Leonard presses a kiss to Mick’s jaw. He recognizes this from last week, knows that Mick might take awhile. What surprises him, however, is when he lets his hand drift to the base of Mick’s cock. He blinks.

“You have a knot.” Leonard’s hand wraps around the knot at the base of Mick’s dick, reaffirming that it’s there. He pushes himself upward and stares. “You popped a _knot_.” It’s rare for an alpha to knot outside of an omega, Leonard knows. Sex ed had taught him that much. It usually only happens when the alpha feels truly attached to a partner. “You…” Leonard can’t stop staring.

Mick shivers, his orgasm lessening, and pulls Leonard down for a kiss. His tongue licks along the seam of Leonard’s lips then pushes inside. “I can’t fucking hide it, Len,” he mutters and kisses him again. “Been fucking gone on you for years.”

Leonard’s heart stutters. Mick’s still not done with the curveballs, apparently. Leonard swallows and drops his eyes to Mick’s neck. “Me, too,” he confesses. Looking back, he’s aware of how painfully obvious he’s been about it and he wouldn’t be surprised if Mick already knew. Mick grins and pulls him back in for another kiss.

* * *

Later, when Mick finally gets the full story about supermarkets and magazines and expectations, told in halting bits and pieces as Leonard hands them out, Mick goes out for a while. Lisa’s home, sitting on the table and crunching on a cookie by the time he comes back in the door, a bag full of magazines in his hand.

“Looking for a few relationship tips, Mick?” Lisa asks. She grabs a hold of one—pink cover, obvious omega, headline something about cooking meals that alphas love—and Leonard feels his stomach twist just looking at it.

Mick smiles at her and snatches the magazine away. “Nope,” he says and pulls out his lighter. “I was thinking about doing a little burning instead.”

Lisa shrugs. “I’m in.” She turns to Leonard. “Lenny?” Leonard, however, is already following Mick out the door. She hurries to catch up. “Hey, wait for me!”

Leonard watches the first few glossy pages promising to improve his sex life by making him a better omega crumple and burn and feels a smile pulling at his lips. He laughs, his head ducking down against his chest. Mick pulls him into a hug and tosses another magazine onto the burning pile of the first. Leonard feels free.


End file.
